Forum:799/800 Changes
Alright, so this chapter was pretty cool, but there is a LOT of work that needs to be done after it, so I figured a forum was better to keep track of everything in a more general place. Here's a list of shit that needs to get done, as far as I can tell, but feel free to add/suggest more: 1) We should make a new tab for Straw Hat Pirates, "Straw Hat Pirates/Subordinates". I feel like we need to make a sharp distinction from "allies" and "subordinates". 2) We need to make a new category for Sub. crews. Should we also make a subcat. for individuals that are Subs.? Then there's the question of if Sub Crews is a subcat of Allies, or they both need a larger parent category. 3) Someone already made crew pages/categories for these new crews, but each page needs to be unstubbed. Some say things like "the crew strength is unknown" when we saw the entire crew fight. 4) We need a bunch of new Portrait galleries for each crew, and then they need to be compiled into a larger portrait gallery for use on the SHP/Subordinates page. We will also need color schemes for each sub crew. And if someone tells me that "it's unconfirmed that they're actually subordinates", I'll tell them to go do explicit things to themselves. There's no way that Luffy's gonna say no. Oda would not have gone to all the effort to introduce these characters, seemingly waste time on them all arc long, and then go through more effort to reintroduce them with numbers and shit if they weren't gonna be subordinate crews. We're not idiots, we know what's gonna happen, let's take advantage of the opportunity and actually get the work done while we have two weeks to do it. I don't think much of this needs discussion, but the work does need to get done. People can volunteer to just do shit, and as long as they post here that they finished things, we should be able to handle this in an organized way. 13:34, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Discussion If Luffy dismisses the idea of subordinates, I don't see why using "allies" would be a bad idea. A new stub cat isn't needed. I know we've all seen the only known the member of *insert crew*, but we really know there strength as a crew? 13:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) So what sort of explicit things are we talking here? But in all seriousness, I agree with most of this. One point I'd make - the crew strength thing. Yes, in one case we've seen all the crew members fight. In all the others, we've seen their leaders and prominent members fight, and have no idea about the rank and file crew members. I'll get to work unstubbing when I can, but I'll PM you to go over this. 13:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but if and only if Luffy agrees with having it. So count two weeks more. :I see no reason to wait. We can make a note on the pages that it hasn't been confirmed by Luffy, but I don't see why we can't do the work to something we know will be confirmed eventually now. 13:52, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Look, even if people rage that it's not confirmed yet, we can make the pages in sandboxes. : 13:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd support the creation of sandboxes for now and wait to create the actual pages until the next chapter. 13:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I also agree with the idea of creating sandboxes for such purposes as we have always held up our policy of no speculation no matter which situation. Unconfirmed is still unconfirmed, no matter how obvious. A break of two weeks won't make a difference. So sanboxes are the solution. Use Category:Draft Pages, and the true pagenames. We just won't add them to things like the SH tabs. I want to make sure people feel free to edit them still, and aren't scared to edit because their in someone's personal sandbox. 14:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good, as long as there are no links to the draft pages until they're confirmed. 14:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Also agreed with Nova 15:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) There's also the chance he won't even want them as allies, but just as friends (yes, Luffy's friendzoning 5640 people at once, the heartbreaker), like he does with everyone else he meets. If that happens, then what's the point? 17:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, if he friendzones them, they're still allies. It'd just mean he's not agreeing to direct control over all these pirates. 17:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Friends can be allies too, can't they? I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same deal with Whitebeard, plus the ship is a little too small for a crew that size right? Justin Holland (talk) 17:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) We never saw Luffy's answer. Any edits that work under the assumption that they've joined would be speculation, which we don't allow here. You only have to wait 2 weeks to get answers. 18:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Don't change anything until we get Luffy's answer. 19:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) You know, Luffy is pretty likely to just say no, so wait for his reply first. 21:56, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, we wait. 02:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) He said no, but they didn't. Still, it's fairly clear they're not subordinates, but allies. 09:54, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, we have the confirmation, now can we make sure the work is done quickly and correctly? There are a lot of IPs and new users running around fucking it up. 14:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :To clarify further, Luffy himself may have not made it official, the narrator did. The Narrator is the best confirmation we could ever get. 14:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The "Straw Hat Grand Fleet" has been officially formed, yes. But Luffy isn't officially the leader since he refused. Like Sai said, the're just gonna follow him on their own accord and Luffy has no responsibility towards them. Instead of the parent-child sake exchange that Barto suggested last chapter (apparently a yakuza term) it was just child/follower sake. Mangstream posted an explanation. So yeah, it's a one-sided thing. Make a page for the fleet but just have them on Straw Hat Pirates/Allies since they're not official subordinates. Don't put them on the Straw Hat portrait gallery. 15:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sounds simple enough to understand. 15:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Kage. 15:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Regardless of whether they are allies or subordinates, the fleet should get its own page, considering its existence is an important development for several characters. KingCannon (talk) 15:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's what I said. 15:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The development isn't that important. I would prefer the fleet didn't get it's own page or category since the whole thing was unofficial and it just be mentioned like it already is on Straw Hat Pirates/Allies. The members are still allies and that's all Luffy will view them as. 15:38, September 16, 2015 (UTC) We have a page for XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance but can't have a page about the actual Fleet in general? The page is needed. 15:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree. Even if Luffy didn't agree, both the subordinate crews and the narrator used the term so we should make a separate page for it. They don't really belong in the main crew page since they're not a direct part of the Straw Hat Pirates, but they aren't exactly like the other allies since they swore to be his subordinates (even if Luffy disagreed). That differentiates them enough to warrant a separate page/category. 16:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The group has an official name, so I don't see why it shouldn't have a page. The information doesn't require its own Straw Hat Pirates subpage, but it does need a page of its own. This is not like the Straw Hat-Heart Alliance, which name so far is just conjectural. KingCannon (talk) 16:39, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Here's the thing: for Luffy, they are just his friends, but for the 7 leaders of The Straw Hat Grand Fleet, they have made an oath to serve under Luffy even if it costs them their lives. It's more complex than a mere alliance. It's more like an organization. They are gonna be working for Luffy, not with Luffy. Yes, it is official (for everyone except Luffy, but Luffy is an idiot anyway). People don't expect this wiki to have pages titled "Straw Hat-Heart Alliance" or "Kid-Hawkins-Apoo Alliance". That's silly. But people would expect this to have a "Straw Hat Grand Fleet" page, and would wonder why it has none, and wish it has one. It's significant and necessary. My 2-cents. Kolokolo2015 (talk) 16:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The Grand Fleet is the mirror of the seven Shichibuikai (the most evident hint is Bartolomeo - Bartholomew). I think the Wikia need a page with the seven leaders with the proper link to their crews. The Straw hat/Allies Page need a radical rewrite...Clipens (talk) 17:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Throwing my hat in the ring, either make it its own page or its own tab. The Pope 18:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Can an admin copy the code for and then delete it; it's not even the actual name and the quality of it is an embarrassment to the Wiki. 20:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) No need to completely delete it. We could just rename it and fix the errors. 20:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) People expect the wiki to have a lot of pages we don't. An example would be the Heart & Straw Hat Alliance, but we don't. Just because people expect it doesn't mean we need it, just sayin. 21:02, September 16, 2015 (UTC) : The Straw Hat + Heart Alliance doesn't have an official name and we can't use conjectural titles. That's why it doesn't have a page. Every other alliance with an official name does (Saruyama Alliance, Buggy and Alvida Alliance, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance...). This fleet is no different, as it has an official name. KingCannon (talk) 21:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Deleted the page for now due to the reasons mentioned by Kaido. This discussion should've been resolved before its creation anyway. Any other changes shouldn't really be made yet either. 21:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC)